Adventure 2
Center of Power Kevlon arrives in Hygrath. He heads to the the home of Jerith Nightbreeze. His butler, Fallon, answers the door. After showing Jerith the letter from his brother and the book, Jerith tells Kevlon of what is happening in the capital. Apparently the Seven Sins have come to the mortal world, possessing various victims. Kevlon met Gluttony, but what the book is, he isn't sure. One of the other Sins, Sloth, has possessed Savriel Moondown, one of the members of the Elven Court. He and his followers have brought the government to a halt and are forcing various political figures to choose sides. To help with that are one of the Seven Virtues, who have also come to this world and taken over a mortal form. One of them, Diligence has taken over the body of Akordia Eveningfall. As he explains this, Akordia comes over to the house to discuss their next move. Where Pride Fell After Melicon and Ker'Ryl meet with Carabath Wildrunner, he explains to them about how the Sins and the Virtues have come to this world to battle for the souls of this world. He doesn't have much information, but he does know the book has details about the plans and powers of the Sins. He does need more information, though, and sends the pair on a quest. Further north, Kendall had been on mission in Kalkistan in a small village of Saratov. He was there helping set up a church of Helifix and trying to spread the word of his church. It was up there that Pride took control and possessed him. Carabath theorizes that if they discover the place where Pride entered this world, they might be able to discover more clues on how to stop the Sins. The pair are equipped for travel and depart the next morning. Attacking the Court Akordia details his plan to take the Elven Court by force, as he is the leader of the military. He should be successful and his arrest of Savriel should stick because he's only arresting one of the court. Kevlon's arrival is fortuitous as they could use another warrior on the raid. Jerith Nightbreeze allows the group to gather and equip themselves at his house, waiting for the cover of dark to attack. Trail of Bodies Melicon and Ker'Ryl arrive is Saratov. They question a few people, including Moe, the local barkeep, and Dorian, local priest of Mothum. They tell of how Kendall disappeared and his local church when quiet ever since. They also mentioned a cave to the northwest that Kendall may have visited. They arrive at the local chapter of the church of Helifix only to find the man who runs it, Joel dead inside. He had apparently been partially eaten after he was killed. Pride has apparently returned here, this time with Gluttony alongside. With no information to glean from the church, the pair head out to the cave. Night Raid Kevlon joins on the raid of the Elven Court. The city is almost on lockdown, many of the men loyal to Savriel patrolling around the court. The group quickly takes down the few Elves guarding the area and run in. Savriel is waiting there, looking much different than a normal Elf at this point. Kevlon, Akordia, and the group take down the Elves in the chamber and arrest Savriel. Misunderstanding The pair head towards the cave, stopping to speak with a farmer's wife. She claims that something from the cave killer her husband and disappeared. She isn't sure who it was, but it might have been Pride emerging from the cave. The pair arrive in the cave, only to find whatever took place here has been covered up fairly officially destroyed by a forced cave-in. Kendall went to great lengths to cover up any information they might have gleaned from this cave. Disappointed, they were about to leave when they are attacked by a rain of arrows. After waking up, the pair realize they are tied up, but not dead, still in the cave. A pale woman points a bow and arrow at them, interrogating. She seems to think that they are associates of Pride, but they manage to convince her they are the exact opposite. Satisfied the pair aren't the enemy, she leaves. She doesn't untie them, allowing he time to disappear before they break their bonds. After they break free, they returned back to the capital defeated. One Last Step After the successful raid, order seems to be restored to Hygrath. However, Jerith Nightbreeze has been going over the book Kevlon brought, and he knows someone who could make more sense of it. Although he has already done enough, he asks Kevlon to make one last trip and to deliver the book to Carabath Wildrunner in the capital city of Erisi. Kevlon agrees and boards a boat.